


Forbidden release

by Nary



Category: Adventure World (game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Cunnilingus, Dream Sex, F/M, Gay Male Character, Guilt, M/M, Nipple Play, Stress Relief, Tails, Threesome - F/M/M, Tieflings, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vedran couldn't remember how he had gotten there.  In fact, he wasn't even entirely sure where 'there' was.  All he knew was that it was soft and comfortable and warm enough that it didn't seem to matter that he was naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden release

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured_Words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/gifts), [Malkontent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkontent/gifts).



Vedran couldn't remember how he had gotten there. In fact, he wasn't even entirely sure where 'there' was. All he knew was that it was soft and comfortable and warm enough that it didn't seem to matter that he was naked. 

"Lean back," said Kallista's voice, very close to his ear. She sounded playful, but not joking - _seriously_ playful, if that made any sense. He did as he was told, and found himself with his head resting between the tiefling's rosy-skinned breasts as her hands ran down his chest, nails scraping lightly across his skin, sending shivers all through him. 

"Look at that," Aleyn said from somewhere near his feet. "You can tell how much he needs this." He stretched out one long, lazy arm, two fingers just brushing the head of Vedran's straining cock. With his scars and his broken nose, he was never going to be handsome, but Vedran realized unexpectedly that he had gorgeous eyes, and his smile was oddly adorable. 

"It's very unhealthy," Kallista agreed, slowly twisting one of his nipples until he gasped. "We've told you before, Vedran, if you don't learn to relax once in a while, you'll go crazy, and I'm not going into that fight with you so pent up you're about to snap." She bent forward, twisting his face up by the chin to kiss her. When she pulled back Aleyn was there instead, shy at first, but soon opening his lips to Vedran's tongue, the rasp of his beard pleasantly rough against his skin. 

Vedran didn't know what had come over him. Distantly, he thought that there was some reason why he wasn't supposed to be doing this, but he couldn't quite remember what it was, and it hardly seemed to matter anyhow, not with Kallista turning him over so he was on top of her, pushing him down her body so that he could lick her salt-hot cunt. The tight, unexpected snake-coil of her tail around his cock was enough to make him cry out, the sound muffled by the clench of her thighs. And then Aleyn started working open his ass, bony knuckles slicked with oil, and Vedran lost whatever tenuous grip on control he still had, pushing his hips back against him, desperate, blood pounding in his head. "More," he heard himself beg whichever of them might take pity on him. 

Kallista laughed, throaty. "Give him what he wants," she said, and Aleyn moved effortlessly up to shove his cock slow and deep into Vedran, even as the tiefling wrung him out from base to tip with that remarkable tail of hers. Just a few strokes like that from the pair of them was all it took until Vedran couldn't hold back, didn't _want_ to hold back. He felt as though his orgasm might well have gone on for an hour, leaving him drained and boneless between them as they held him still, kissing and caressing him, and he realized with delight that he could just stay there as long as he wanted...

He woke with a distinctly familiar loose-limbed sensation and a dizzy rush to his head when he tried to sit up. He could remember enough of the details of his dream to feel ashamed of himself, of his base desires, and guilty for entertaining such thoughts, even in his sleep. With a sigh, Vedran rolled over to the other side of his bed, avoiding the clammy spot on his sheets, and tried and failed to go back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> It's canon, baby ^-^
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
